Too Long For Me
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: In which Len finally gets a haircut and Rin has trouble announcing her feelings about it without screwing up.


******Because my girlfriend got a haircut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Too Long For Me**

Right now, she couldn't even begin to describe what exactly she was feeling. Mixed emotions were just boiling in her stomach as she stared with wide, blue eyes.

"Len…" Rin said in a breath taken voice. It became clear to her that the dominant feeling was in fact, shock.

Len shifted his weight from one leg to the other. His cheeks flushed only slightly at her reaction and he ruffled his newly cut hair. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

The blond took a single step forward, her blue eyes still wide as she raised a bare hand. It fingered through the matching locks, as if trying to confirm that it was actually cut to the current length. Len's only reaction was to widen his own eyes a bit. _He…he actually cut it, _Rin thought bewilderedly.

Her mind could only process the touch of the soft hair. Her fingers combed through the locks while comparing it to his previously longer hair.

She remembered how she would always run her hands all the way down to the tips when his hair wasn't in its signature ponytail. How it tickled her fingers and how she would enjoy the long touch. When Len was asleep, she would twirl a strand around her fingers and she would sometimes gently tug at it to get his attention. Occasionally, the older teen would allow her to brush his hair for him, admiring how it was always so free of tangles and how careful she would always be with it. Rin also loved how some stray long strands fell perfectly around his head and the slightest twirl would make her heart race, revealing those ocean blue eyes in a bright flame of kindness.

"Reminds me…of when we were kids," Rin commented. The younger girl's arm fell back to her side, and Len frowned slightly at her words.

"You don't like it?" Len asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Rin's face flushed. "N-no! I didn't say that, Len, what I meant was—"

"I can grow it back for you," Len told her as he wrapped his arms around the younger teen's slim waist. "I don't mind," he murmured and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"No, Len!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged him back awkwardly. She clenched a hand in the jacket and then ran it into the short blond hair again. Sure, it was shorter now, but… "Len…you don't have to worry about what I think when you get a new haircut. I'm not going to be mad at you or anything." The blond gently grabbed the broad shoulders and moved her hands to cup Len's face. "You're still Len, no matter what you look like."

An initial shock came over the older teen and he gazed into her sky blue orbs. Yeah, it didn't matter at all, as long as Len was still Len…

She thanked the stars above that she was almost as tall as the blond boy. Without much thought into it, her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned in to place her lips gently over Len's. Shivers rolled down her spine and sparks ran through her like the beginning of a wild fire. The sweet contact made her stomach churn from the simplest touch. Once Len placed his hands on her sides, reality crashed down on her and she quickly opened her eyes. Rin pulled away from Len and stared at the ground with interest. Feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks she knew she must have been blushed pretty hard.

"L-Len! I-I'm so sorry, I just k-kind of got carried away and—" Her body flew forward with the tug of her shirt. Lips had crashed down of hers and her eyes were bigger than ever before as she processed what was actually happening. Unsure of what to do, she closed her eyes and tangled her hand in the short hair again. Rin felt Len's tongue trying to force its way into her mouth and she gladly opened it for him. Just from this sort of contact, her legs turned to jelly and she had to lean towards Len for support. Arms rewrapped themselves around her waist again and Len angled them both, trying to taste more of Rin as much as he could.

"Len—" she tried to part form the other's mouth but found it was futile. Len kept recapturing her quickly and she couldn't escape with the arms that bound hers' directly to her sides. "Come on, Len," Rin whined as she pulled away from him. "What if someone like Miku walked in on us?"

"So?" Len murmured as he placed soft kisses onto the blond's neck and was rewarded with a shiver from the younger singer. "Miku walked in on us sharing a _banana_, I think she can handle a kiss or two." He leaned forward, intent on capturing her lips yet again.

"Honestly, aren't you the least embarrassed by doing this out here?" Rin questioned him and placed a hand over the other teen's mouth.

Len simply took on of her arms and covered Rin's hand with his own. He pressed his lips onto the soft skin and closed his eyes, quietly saying, "I really don't care."

"I thought you didn't want to tell anyone!" Rin flailed her arms.

"What makes you say that?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"_You _were the one that said, 'there's not need to tell the others'!" she reminded him.

Len raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was already quite obvious that you were mine, Rin." The blond flushed red, causing him to chuckle. "If you want, I could mark you—"

"No way!" Rin objected and pushed the other one away. She crossed her arms and pouted. Sure, she knew Len liked it when she did that, but it did prove to have some advantages.

Strong arms came around her from behind and she felt Len nuzzling the back of her neck yet again. "You wanna know what I'm curious about?" he whispered into her ear.

"W-what?" A loud gulp.

"You're shy about being kissed in public when you've already _done it with me _before," he chuckled as he nibbled on a bright red earlobe. Len pulled back smirking as Rin's face flushed a deep, scarlet like red. With a bit more force, she pushed him away once more.

"Len!" she yelled. The blond boy roared with laughter. "It's not funny!" Rin screamed, curling her hands into fists. Once again, she coiled her arms tightly around herself when an idea popped into her head and she took a brave step forward. She whispered something into Len's ear, and almost instantly, his face flushed a matching red and Rin grinned but stopped as soon as he swept her off her feet.

"W-what are you doing?!" Rin stammered and blushed furiously.

"Well, Rin, I thought that it would be pretty _obvious_ considering what we do _every single night_," he growled huskily. Rin sighed as she realized the mistake she had made. Now, she would be at Len's mercy _all night_. Despite that…

"I love you, Len," Rin said with a deep blush.

Len smiled. "I love you, too, Rin."

* * *

**At least she still has spiky hair :)**

**ArAndAr?**


End file.
